


Date night

by Sydbond



Series: Softer [14]
Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Fluff, McG babysitting, NSFW, Protective Adam, Smut, parenting Jalton, worried Jaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydbond/pseuds/Sydbond
Summary: Adam and Jaz get a date night before the rest of the team goes back to Turkey and the new parents get more worried than they’d like to admit ;)





	Date night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jessicac1989](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicac1989/gifts).



> Family fluff and NSFW :)

« So he needs Theo the Elephant to play with when it’s down time. The books are here, he loves Night Night Moon and it’s really important that he has his yellow blanket before going to bed, otherwise he just won’t fall asleep, » says Adam while pointing at different items in the nursery. McG nods with a serious look on his face.

« You’d think it was a life and death situation, » chuckles Jaz. To McG it is crucial; babysitting Jaz and Adam’s one year old is a little monumental for every single actor into play. Hannah And McG have only been dating for a little more than a year and it’s a big step for them. It’s also a huge one for Adam and Jaz who are torn between the excitement of a free weekend and the obvious pain of being separated from their son. 

Adam narrows his eyes at Jaz and she stops laughing, letting her husband continue his tirade. « If he’s teething there’s Sophie the giraffe that always help. Bedtime is at 7:30, you can start down time maybe thirty minutes before that, go with soft lights and we have relaxing music on the iPod there, » continued Adam, pointing at a speaker made especially for iPods in a corner of the room. «His night light is here, the video monitor there and we like to turn the humidifier on during downtime. No bottles of anything besides water in bed and-»

« They’ll be good honey, » Jaz intervenes with a firm hand steering him away from Eli’s room. She has her son wrapped in her arms -like usual- and he managed to fall asleep somewhere in the middle of Adam’s lengthy explanations. 

Slowly, Jaz hands Eli to Hannah who smiles at both of them with a certain amusement. « Have fun you two, » she encourages them to stop stalling and head out to their weekend escapade. 

« Take care of my boy, McG, » warns Adam one last time before Jaz pushes him in the car’s direction. 

They climb into the black sedan and head out to southern Virginia where a small sea side resort is waiting for them. With their upcoming anniversary, the team insisted that the two of them take a vacation before Amir and Joe redeployed, the later even offering to babysit for a weekend. Neither Jaz not Adam was really surprised when they first offered. After all Joe seems to spend most of his time at their house just to play with Eli. 

« Two years, huh? » teases Adam with a quaint smile and Jaz tucks her chin. Her newly short hair partially hides the grin she’s sporting. « Who would have thought? » 

« We’ve been turning around each other for longer than that, » states Jaz, finally turning her head to meet her husband’s gaze. He grasps her hand over the console and brings it to his mouth, chapped lips brushing against her knuckles. The air around them is frigid, the streets covered in snow and Jaz is finally able to relax in the cold temperature, her body back to being US-conditioned. 

The place where they booked a weekend stay happens to be pure heaven. The staff speaks in hush tones and they hand them numerous papers detailing their schedule for the next days. Adam works with them to find the times for massage appointments and dinners and Jaz uses the occasion to quickly text Joe. 

_Everything good?_

Her phone buzzes back a mere two minutes later. Still glancing at Adam, Jaz sneaks a peak at her screen in the most covert way she can manage. 

_All’s good. Enjoy your weekend and don’t drive Top too hard ;)_

Jaz rolls her eyes at the answer and slips her phone back in her handbag. She knew coming here that it’d be harder than she would expect. She’s never been separated from her baby, not for more than a few hours, but she knows that Eli’s in good hands. Joe spends half of his time with her son when he’s on leave, occupying his days while Hannah is working at the DIA with Adam and Jaz. Eli is usually in day care, but the staff is used to Joe popping in to sweep Eli away. 

 

Adam puts a hand to the small of her back and stirs her toward the elevator. They pile into it with their single suitcase and Jaz finds herself itching for her phone. Maybe she’ll get to do a video call later, just to see Eli’s face. 

« What do you say we go to the pool? There a hot tub and a Finnish sauna, » Adam wiggles his eyebrows at his wife and she fumbles with the zipper of their luggage, ignoring her burning face. The last time they had a Finnish sauna, they ended up being all alone for way too long and did things that sauna’s aren’t designed for. 

« This is a resort, Adam, there are people here, » mumbles Jaz as she pulls her swimsuit out. « It’s not like your luxury cabin, » 

She had a field trip with him when she realized he had a sauna at his cabin. No matter how he protested and explained that his sisters had put it there, Jaz wouldn’t relent. At least until they started to make a tradition of morning naked saunas. 

 

xxxxx

 

Jaz stares at herself in the bathroom mirror. They’ve spent the afternoon by the pool, followed by a divine massage, and they’re about to hit the prized restaurant for dinner. She picked a classy dress and brought the pearls Adam bought her for their first anniversary. After spending a few years at the DIA, she’s become accustomed to actually brushing her hair and putting makeup, but dolling herself up for date nights still is a novelty for her. 

She gets out of the bathroom to find Adam on the phone. He whispers a hushed _goodbye_ , looking like a little boy who’s been caught stealing money from his mother’s purse. Jaz points an accusing finger in his direction. 

« You were calling Hannah, » 

He clears his throat, not denying it. « You think I haven’t seen you text McG? » 

She grows noticeably red and drops the subject as they get out of the room. Adam is all dressed up, smelling so good she buries her nose in his jacket. « You look pretty tonight, » he murmurs as he kisses the top of her hair.

Jaz smiles into his chest, quirking an eyebrow at him. « Just tonight? » 

Adam laughs a self-depricating laugh. « You know what I mean, » 

The maître D seats them in a secluded corner and the conversation turns toward McG and his inability to propose. He’s been walking around with a ring for months now, constantly creating plans and suddenly deeming them not perfect enough. The team has an ongoing bet on the situation in a private messenger conversation, feeling thoroughly intertained by the whole thing. 

Jaz’s phone buzzes and she quickly glances at the screen before finding a random text from a woman she works with. Her stomach falls down in a thump and she glances up at Adam who’s torn between amusement and curiosity. 

She lets out a sigh and falls back against her chair. « Ok, I miss him, » she admits and to her surprise, Adam grabs her hand without a hint of teasing. 

« I do too, » 

 

xxxxx

 

The two of them decide to FaceTime McG as soon as they’re back in their room. He silently turns the video feed to their sleeping kid who’s already out to this world. Jaz bites backs a smile as Adam watches like a hawk for the night light, soft music and humidifier. 

They end up looking at pictures of Eli on their phone after their call. Snuggling close, spending their only free night in weeks cooing at pictures of their son during his first months of life, Jaz realizes how corny they are - and how she doesn’t mind it one bit. 

« Look at how tiny he was. Makes you want to soak in that newborn smell, » murmurs Jaz as she sinks further into Adam’s embrace. 

He kisses her temple before clearing his throat. « How about another one? » he asks and Jaz turns to him, finding her husband looking down at her with an hopeful expression. 

« You sure? » she asks back, finding herself quite liking that particular idea. 

« Honey I’d have a dozen kids with you, » Adam nuzzles her neck, making Jaz squeeze her thighs together to stave the rising need. 

« Let’s start with two, » Jaz breathes out as she tugs him closer, making her fall on her back as Adam braces himself over her body. 

His hands move of their own accord, his palms spawning her entire back before slipping lower, heading for the zipper of her dress. 

« Let’s get you pregnant, » he whispers next to her ear and she shivers with the words. 

His lips trail down her neck, his teeth grazing that spot that makes her back arch up and her thighs quiver. « Really? Thinking about me getting fat gets you turned on? » Her voice shakes as she tries wit. 

Adam stops his ministrations for a second, his eyes glinting with amusement as they hook with hers while his tongue circles her nipple. « I love it when you’re pregnant, »

« Oh really? » Jaz breathes out. His tongue grows dangerously close to the pebble little bud, making her squirm under him. 

He firmly grips her hip, keeping her in place against the mattress as he keeps torturing her. « Yeah, the first months you start by becoming very horny, » 

There’s a naughty grin that comes with his answer and Jaz laughs at that. 

« Well it’s true. Remember back in Turkey? » he winks and Jaz lets her head fall back against the pillow, remembering what exactly happened in Turkey. How she used to sneak into his bed pretty much every night. They couldn’t show the team they were together, but she’d been inhabited with this unquenched thirst of _him_. 

« And then you start to have a little bump, » Adam mutters as he moves down her belly, peppering it with kisses. His tongue swirls over belly button, his grip on her hip still firm. Jaz moans as he drifts lower and she doesn’t even try to fight the shivers that run down her spine. 

Adam’s hands push her thighs apart, his breath hot on her aching core. « This time I’ll be there every step of the way. I’ll get to see it grow for real, not through bad resolution videos, » 

Jaz lets out a giggle that quickly turns into a broken moan as Adam’s mouth close against her, his tongue greedily lapping at her juices. 

Doing this together will be so different than last time. The whole ordeal had been stressful and unorganized, first learning three months into the pregnancy that Eli existed, then frantically trying to get married and settle Jaz in DC. Hannah had been a huge help, being so sweet by hosting Jaz for a few months while she got accustomed to her new life, but it wasn’t Jaz’s home and the guys were so far away. Then the team had come back and Jaz and Adam had been too preoccupied by their reunion and closing on their house to really be able to bask into the whole pregnancy wonder. The following months had been a blur; moving into their new home, cleaning, painting, buying furniture, Adam starting his job at the DIA... Eli had been life changing, but he’d come straight into a list of novelties, so his arrival was in a way less unsettling than it should have been. 

This time will be different. Their next baby will have been planned, expected, hoped for. Time will be on their side. 

Jaz quickly chases her thoughts away as Adam tunnels two fingers inside of her, making her hips fly up, desperately seeking that perfect angle. 

« I need you inside me, » she pants as Adam adds another finger, the cold metal of his wedding ring a stark contrast against her hot wetness. 

He crooks his fingers and hammers into her wall until she cries out in pleasure, slowing his pace but never stopping as she grows limp under him. 

He climbs back up her body and Jaz flips them over, her lips making a beeline for his cock. He’s more than ready for her, beads of precum steadily dripping down the length of his shaft. Jaz wets her lips in anticipation, noticing the way Adam’s muscles stiffens as her lips close against the tip of his cock.

She lets out a low moan that vibrates into the back of her throat as she takes him in, making his abs ripple as his fingers blindly reach for the back of her head, fisting her hair and angling her into a perfect rhythm. 

Jaz knows him and what he likes, and after a few minutes, she feels his cock stiffening in a tell tale sign so she sucks even more forcefully as her fingers drift low down his crease. 

To her surprise, Adam stops her, rising suddenly, slamming her back down on the mattress. « We’re making a baby remember? » he asks with a grin and she nods, raising her hips so his cock breaches through her opening, sending her into fits of curses. 

« Jesus Jaz, » he whispers against her lips as he pushes his body into hers, their hips rocking together lazily at first, adjusting to the feeling. 

« Fuck me, » she orders more breathily than she’d like to admit, her hands reaching behind her to hold onto the bed frame. Jaz knows that kind of look, the one Adam has when he intends on thoroughly destroying her. It makes her even wetter with anticipation and she bends her knees, anchoring her heels into the mattress on either side of him. 

Adam turns into savage mode, for all accounts intent on making his mark on his wife, slamming his body into her welcoming one, making both of them moan and groan and breathe out each other’s names until they spiral higher and higher, reaching for that all encompassing orgasm. It does come, first with Adam, followed three trusts later by Jaz who chants her approval. 

« Think we made one? » asks Adam as he buries his face in the crook of her neck once they’ve regained their breaths. 

« I’m not sure that’s how science works, » chuckles Jaz and Adam joins her. 

« Let's pretend science doesn’t exist for a month, ok? » he asks and she grins as he gives her that boyish smile of his. 

« Sure, » 

 

xxxxx

 

The next morning they head to the impressive breakfast buffet, feeling light on their feet. The few hours in between sunrise and breakfast got filled by a marathon lovemaking, the two of them hell bent on providing a sibling for Eli. 

They sit in front of each other, flipping through newspapers with a restlessness they don’t usually get on vacation. The French bread is amazing, but Jaz finds herself toying with her food instead of savoring it. The same thing happens with Adam who hasn’t turned his page in fifteen minutes. 

Jaz drops her fork into her plate, clearing her throat to et Adam’s attention. « I’m just gonna come out and say it, can we go back home? »

Adam throws her a relieved look, rapidly closing the newspaper and throwing it on the seat next to them. « Oh thank God. I need to see him. »

« Me too, » admits Jaz before chuckling. « We are pitiful, »

« And to think we both told Preach we didn’t want to have kids when he asked, » 

They don’t waste time finishing their breakfast and checking out. The lady at the front desk doesn’t understand why they’re bailing on the rest of their stay, but Jaz just shrugs as Adam whispers something about their baby at home. 

They speed more than usual on the highway, none really caring about limits, not when they’ve been separated from Eli for more than 24 hours. 

At home, they find Eli giggling as McG plays with him, completely sprawled on the living room floor, letting their son fake battle him. Hannah is perched on an armchair nearby, staring wistfully at the pair. Patton runs up to them, sniffing their clothes and pushing his nuzzle over Jaz’s knees, begging for attention. 

« Aren’t you supposed to be at the resort? » Hannah asks as Eli starts to call for his parents, finally noticing that they’re back. 

« Yeah we bailed. I couldn’t stay away from those sweet cheeks, » throws Jaz offhandedly and Adam throws her a grateful look. It’s obvious he’s happy that she didn’t mention how he needed to see their son, how she spun the story to make it look like it was nothing but her own overprotective maternal instincts. 

But her husband lunges for Eli and doesn’t let go of him for an hour. 

To Jaz, vacation has never looked better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the prompts guys, I’m working on the whole rescue/Tehran prompt right now and the rest will follow! If you want something, don’t hesitate to comment or reach out on twitter/tumblr ;) And tell what you thought of this one :)


End file.
